


Some Assembly Required

by Sethrine



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of babies later on, Miscarriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: A collection of Marvel fics and snippets I've written on Tumblr.Angst, fluff, and everything in-between.::Newly Added::1. Tony Stark has a hard time grasping the concept of being a father. You assure him that he's perfectly capable.2. Thor adores you throughout your pregnancy, and you love him all the more for it.3. You and Loki are excited for your baby's arrival. Unfortunately, complications arise, and what was to be a happy event turns to one of mourning.4. Loki is a complete mother hen during your pregnancy. You do your best to quell his anxious energy.





	1. More Than Enough - Tony Stark/Pregnant!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little collection of the few Marvel-related requests I've gotten over on Tumblr. Old to me, new to you.
> 
> We're gonna start this thing off with some hurt/comfort style Tony Stark. Also, there's a baby.
> 
> Come to think of it, most of the asks I got for Marvel centered around babies...hm.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Finding Tony in the lab didn’t surprise you, not anymore. You believed, once upon a time, that it was an odd quirk of his, or perhaps he was a creature of habit, always needing to do something with his hands. The assumption was only partly true.

Knowing him now, five years into the relationship, it was easy to see the signs. Insomnia was a fickle thing, especially in the mind of someone so complex as your soon-to-be husband was. He didn’t say it aloud, never wanted to seem weak or at a disadvantage, but he worried.

It made matters worse with the arrival of your daughter not but three weeks ago. Since then, you were sure the man hadn’t so much as taken the time to relax, let alone sleep properly.

In turn, it worried you.

“Was wondering where you ran off to,” you finally spoke after having stood idle for several minutes, though your words were relatively quiet.

Tony continued swiping over details that floated about the room in holographic detail.

“Well, you know me, always gotta be working on something, never satisfied with an unfinished project.”

“Tony, it’s nearly four in the morning. You should be busy sleeping.”

“Says the woman who is also awake at nearly four in the morning.”

“Our daughter was hungry,” you said, an edge to your words. You reigned in the momentary flash of anger, a side-effect of having too little sleep, yourself. “Didn’t you hear her?”

“It’s all I _can_ hear, nowadays,” Tony admitted cryptically, voice having gone oddly soft as he pushed aside a big chunk of floating files. He turned to face you, his unbelievably bright eyes dark with fatigue. He looked you over for a quick second, sighing heavily and rubbing the heels of his hands into his eye sockets.

“Just…go back to bed. I’ll be up in what, twenty minutes? Half hour at most, I swear.”

“No you won’t,” you insisted, not accusing, just accepting. “You’ll still be here when I get out of bed for the next feeding, and the next one after, just like you have been every night and nearly every day since we brought her home.”

“I’ve fed her, once or twice, and held her for an approximation of time considered appropriate, I believe, for a first-time father. I think I’m doing rather well.”

You gave your fiancé a small glare, tired gaze not quite up to the task of fortifying your contempt at his dodging. Tony, for his part, looked affronted.

“What do you want from me?”

“Just talk to me. What’s got you so worked up?”

“Nothing I can’t handle. Seriously, I’ve got it handled-”

“Then why are you avoiding my question?”

“I’m not! I gave you an answer. You’re just doing that…poking thing, trying to pry into my head.”

“Tony!”

“What?”

Your next words were cut off abruptly at the sound of a shrill cry coming over the speakers. It was a quiet volume, one F.R.I.D.A.Y. had ensured to use so as not to startle you awake, but it was enough to get your attention, regardless of volume. Even in a dead sleep, the sound of your daughter crying would wake you up without fail.

You looked to Tony, finding his gaze having gone a bit glossy at the sound of your distressed infant. He blinked suddenly, his focus regrouping onto you. There was a strange moment that passed between you, one where Tony seemed almost helpless as you looked on in confusion. Another startling cry had you snapping into action and turning away, footsteps light, but quick.

Accommodations had been made via renovations to place the nursery as close to your shared bedroom as possible. It made things easier for you, and you could react in a quick and timely manner to make sure your daughter was as comfortable as possible.

After a quick check of her diaper and ensuring you had burped her well enough after her feeding not but fifteen minutes prior, you surmised that she must have just startled awake and needed comforting.

You cooed at her gently while swaying steadily back and forth in your rocking chair, beginning to hum a random melody. It was relatively easy to stop her tears with the gentle motions, and the softness of your voice had her eyes drooping in mere minutes. A smile lit your face at her wide yawn, a final notion before she settled completely in your arms. Still, you continued humming and rocking gently, ensuring she was well and truly sleeping comfortably. At least someone was able to sleep around there…

“I’m sorry.”

You looked up at the quietly spoken words, finding Tony standing in the doorway. He looked surprisingly out of sorts, a bit out of his element. He looked positively frightened in the most controlled, Tony Stark manner you had ever seen, and it worried you.

“What for?”

“For not…sleeping? For not helping more with all of this? It’s been like, what, a month? And I still can’t get it together enough to at least seem _interested_ in my own child.”

He paced the short distance between the door frame and the crib as you listened to him ramble off everything that was on his mind. It seemed he had been holding it in for quite some time.

“I was okay with just me and you. You know how to handle yourself, for the most part. Better than others, at least. And I’ve got my whole Iron Man thing on lock-down. What more could I ask for, you know? Except I did ask for more, and now we have a kid, and I-”

Tony paused, took a stuttering breath as he looked to your wide gaze, to the bundled babe in your arms.

“I suddenly have so much more to lose, and I don’t know how to deal with it. Every part of me is screaming to make things better, make things _safe,_ and I don’t know if it’s enough. I can’t make it _enough._ ”

Silence permeated the room, allowing you to stew in the information now out in the open. You gave a slow, gentle smile, shifting minutely to hold out your hand to Tony. He took the gesture for what it was and moved closer, taking hold of your hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Thank you,” you murmured, “for telling me all of this. I’m sorry you felt like you had to suffer it alone, but you’re not, okay? Frankly, I’m just as terrified as you.”

You looked down at your sleeping daughter, watched for a moment as she breathed deeply.

“I knew what world I was bringing her into. There’s so much uncertainty, so much unknown, especially after everything we’ve been through. But, if I didn’t think we couldn’t handle it, I never would have brought it up. Becoming parents, I mean.”

You looked up at Tony once more with a soft gaze.

“You are enough, Tony. You’ll get the hang of it. Before long, it’ll be as natural as breathing. And even if there are slip ups, it’s okay. I’m here, and so is everyone else.”

It took a moment, but you were able to see the shift in Tony, how he visibly relaxed, the tension along his brow and his shoulders easing away with the comfort of your words.

Sometimes, Tony needed that sort of reassurance, and you were always ready to provide it. It was easy to forget that under all his bravado and grandeur in the limelight, he still struggled with quite a few things. He was only human, after all.

“Have I ever told you how much I adore you?”

“Think you mentioned it before,” you quipped lightly, Tony smiling at your comeback.

“Not sure what it is about you. That smile, your laugh…oh, those dark circles under your eyes just take the cake!”

You rolled said darkly colored eyes at his theatrics, standing from your rocking chair slowly.

“I can take a hint. Let me just put her back in bed, and I’ll-”

“Wait.”

Pausing, you gave Tony a quizzical look, watching uncertainty dance across his face.

“I think I’d like to hold her for a bit. Strengthen the bond, and all. That’s important, right? I read somewhere that it was important.”

You gave him a reassuring smile as you stepped toward him, reaching out carefully with the baby in your arms. Tony was quick to create a cradle with his own arms as the transition was completed. He may not have liked things handed to him, but your daughter was an exception.

Tony was extremely careful with his hold, almost stiff until you urged him to relax upon the baby’s shifting. Once he did, the hold was more natural, easier, and your baby girl was able to settle more comfortably against her father.

If ever there was a more adoring look upon a man’s face, you had never seen it.

In time, you hoped that you could show him just how much of him was more than enough.


	2. Dotingly Loved - Thor/Pregnant!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pregnant!reader stuff, this time with Thor!

To say the God of Thunder was handsy during your pregnancy would be an understatement. He could hardly keep his hands from lingering too far from your skin anytime he was around. No part of your body seemed safe; your hands, shoulders, your cheeks, your legs, and especially your belly, were all vulnerable to his touch.

On your good days, you relished in the attention, always laughing when Thor cooed at your abdomen with gentle words, delighting in the small stories he told as if the baby were already present within your arms.

On bad days, when your pregnancy brain caused a meltdown, you found yourself pushing him away, usually in anger over something so trivial. And Thor, the besotted fool, took everything in stride, allowing you to have your moment run its course before slowly, carefully reintroducing his touch, rubbing out the tension in your shoulders and ultimately snuffing out any animosity you had.

God, but you loved the man. He was constantly learning new ways to brighten your day, always looking for things to add to the small collection of trinkets decorating your baby’s nursery. It was his favorite thing to do as the weeks passed. The shelves would be full by the time you gave birth, you just knew it.

Anytime he had to go away for missions or back to Asgard, Thor would douse your tummy in kisses, always promising to return safely and as soon as possible. Upon his return, he would greet you in the same fashion as he departed, hands smoothing over taunt skin as he pressed kisses all over. He would then cradle your face and place the sweetest kiss to your lips, it was almost hard not to cry at how utterly _happy_ it made you feel.

Thor always had a smile on his face whenever you were around. It was hard not to reciprocate the action, especially with how genuine he was. He felt like home in a way you just couldn’t describe in words. It was an experience all its own, and you were lucky to be the woman experiencing it.

You were excited to expand that emotion to the little one you both had a hand in creating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	3. What Could Have Been - Loki/Pregnant!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains Miscarriage.

Everything about the pregnancy had been wonderful. Any symptoms were mild at worst, with only about two weeks of morning sickness within the start of the second trimester. Cravings weren’t so bad and usually consisted of sweet fruits and, strangely, sauerkraut, things that weren’t too hard to keep in stock in your fridge.

Perhaps the most rewarding thing about the whole process was watching how Loki lit up tremendously. He was extremely doting on you, even moreso on your distended belly. He could spend hours petting over the taut skin of your abdomen with utmost reverence, occasionally cooing gentle words to the life within.

He was convinced your child would be a girl. You were happy with whatever gender, but secretly hoped your baby would be a girl, just to see the wonder on your love’s face.

The third trimester was pretty tame. Swollen ankles were normal, as was the constant feeling of being bloated. It felt as if you waddled whenever you walked, and yet Loki absolutely adored every aspect of you, marveled at your resilience and stubbornness to do things on your own, even as he continued to attempt helping where he could.

He had told you one night that he hoped your child would hold the same tenacity, as well as your kindness. You had expressed you hope for his same dark hair and lovely green eyes, as well as his penchant for mischief.

You talked often about your hopes and wishes as the due date drew near, solidifying the reality as set in stone.

Fate was a cruel mistress, however.

Three weeks before your due date, the cramping started in. It was a startling feeling, but it was one you had felt before, or so you assumed. False contractions were common in pregnancies, and you had already experienced two instances of the faux labor pains. It seemed relatively normal…

The blood, however, was not.

You felt yourself wanting to panic, yet you handled everything as calmly as possible, calling your doctor and alerting him of the situation. At his behest, you were rushed to the doctor by your best friend, not wanting to worry Loki, if whatever was happening was only minor. He had other duties to attend to, and pulling him away for something trivial seemed so silly.

Everything from that point on happened in a blur of motion, too quick and too frightening to fully comprehend. A couple tests were issued, and then suddenly, you were being rushed into a delivery room to be induced. Something about a detachment and the need to work in a timely manner to birth the baby before it suffocated. Things took a turn, and an immediate C-section was the next step.

Five hours into the hospital found you in the recovery ward, hooked up to various monitors as you stared at your beautiful baby girl. She was perfect, just as you knew she would be, with soft cheeks and tiny toes, barely over six pounds. Her lips were in a small pout as her little hands remained curled close to her chest. Atop her head was the thin fuzz of ink-black hair, just as you had hoped.

You couldn’t hold back the broken sob that left you, your chest aching with heartbreak.

She had never gotten to take her first breath.

“My love?”

You startled at the quiet voice, finding Loki approaching from the corner of the room. He had appeared so suddenly; he was good at that, showing up when least expected.

His gaze was hesitant, questioning, as it roved over your form. There was a brief moment of excitement at seeing the bundle in your arms, but it vanished just as quickly. You were far too distraught, and the baby was far too still.

He stood before you, eyes cast on the baby. He studied her features for long moments, eyes taking in the tiny nose and paper-thin eyelids, long lashes and unnaturally colored skin. She was a fragile thing, much too fragile for this cruel world.

Loki reached out, hand shaking somewhat as his fingers brushed over her cool cheek. No movement, other than his own. No sound, other than your raspy, shuddering gasps as you tried to keep from breaking down completely.

“Perfect in every way.”

“Sorry…s-so sorry,” you whimpered through your tears, feeling your shoulders shake and lips quiver. It wasn’t anything you had done that caused the detachment. There were no other warnings or signs. You had done everything right, but you felt as if you failed. You failed yourself, your daughter…you failed Loki, who had been even more excited over your pregnancy than anyone else.

You were a failure.

Gentle fingers wiped away your tears, the full press of Loki’s hands against your cheeks only serving to cause more. You could feel him move closer, his forehead against yours as his thumbs continued to wipe away your tears in gentle, continuous strokes. All the while, you continued to apologize, knowing it wasn’t enough to ease the hurt. He would shush you gently from time to time, his voice just barely above a whisper.

“You will be well, my love. This will pass. I am here, always here. You need rest. Don’t worry, I am here.”

Through your own grief, you barely noticed the quiver to Loki’s words. If his eyes held the shine of tears, you could hardly tell through your own. But to have him there meant more than your weeping heart could comprehend.

At least, there in that hospital room, you could mourn the family that could have been, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	4. Anxious, Excited Wait - Loki/Pregnant!Reader

You could hardly move a muscle without Loki knowing, he was so attached to you upon your final week leading up to the delivery date. When the doctor put you on bed rest due to your back pain over a week prior, Loki saw to it that you remained a literal couch potato, all but demanding you stay in bed and allow him to bring you whatever you needed.

It was a nice change of pace for all of a day. You were restless, despite the ache in your back, and walking around the room to ease your restlessness and discomfort had quickly become boring. So, you resumed your normal day-to-day activities around the apartment…until Loki found you vacuuming the living room and ushered you back to bed with anxious eyes and a stern frown.

He nearly panicked the day before when you were in the kitchen making eggs and toast, the simplest of tasks that required barely any energy, save for waiting time, which felt more laborious than lifting anything, honestly.

It was so unlike him to be so cautious with you. Then again, you couldn’t blame him, not when he finally told you of the dream he’d had months ago. He feared something going wrong. You had to constantly assure him that everything was fine. You were fine, and the baby… _babies_ …were fine, just becoming cramped and more than ready to be out in the world.

It eased him, your words, but only just. In the end, you had to make do with a mother-hen of a God demanding you rest.

You found yourself lying out on the couch, more often than not, propped up by a small mountain of pillows gathered from the bedroom. Loki sat beside you, that day, your legs draped over his lap as he absentmindedly rubbed at your stomach while he read from a book. The twins had dropped days ago, meaning more aches and sharper pains in your lower back as they moved into position. You were surprised you hadn’t gone into labor yet, but it was only a matter of time.

“They’ve gone rather still.”

You looked over your bump as best you could to find Loki still reading, his wandering hand having gone still against your stomach. He was pressing against the too tight skin instead of caressing as he had been doing before, feeling for the slight movements of your twins.

“They’re supposed to,” you said lightly, “they have to reserve energy for the birth…or something like that. It’s very common behavior right before going into labor.”

Loki gave a short hum, though said nothing else on the matter. You could just make out the crease between his brows. He was playing nonchalance, but you liked to think that you knew him well enough by now to know that he was worried.

You wanted to calm him, as you had taken to doing for weeks now, when one of the twins decided stretching was a delightful idea and full-on pressed against what felt like your tailbone. The startled gasp you let out and the subsequent jerk of your entire body had the God of Mischief jumping up in alarm until you held your hand up to stop him.

“I’m okay, it’s…it’s okay,” you practically wheezed, the sharp pain having stolen your breath for a moment. “Just…need to move. They’re pressing against my spine.”

Without delay, Loki had placed his book aside and helped you to stand, one hand pressing to your lower back to alleviate some of the ache. You took in several deep breaths, the worst of the ache having already passed with your new position. The twins responded in kind, their movements distorting your stomach as they attempted to get more comfortable.

Loki’s eyes were glued to your stomach, watching them move within you. He couldn’t seem to look away, any time they made to stretch or kick against you. You could only imagine what he would be like once he could actually _see_ them, _hold_ them.

You smiled ruefully.

“See? They’re just fine. They knew you were worried and wanted to say hello.”

“Did they, now?”

Loki looked to you momentarily before flashing his own glorious smile.

Just a few more days, maybe even sooner, and your tiny family of two would become a slightly bigger family of four.

Neither one of you could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
